High School Sweethearts?
by Saa-chan
Summary: Kaoru is a newbie in Tokyo and tries to adapt. She use to live a perfect life of popularity. Now, she meets the kenshingumi who use to be one badass gang, but they learned their lesson and are just misfits. Let’s see how this combination turns out
1. Here's Kaoru!

**Saa-chan: well hello people! All I have to say is just a warning to you all that I'm not that great of writer but I do love story-time:D so if you got any tips then please do share…I should also warn you that I watched this series A LONG time ago so I might forget a few things…why didn't I make this fic back then? Because I'm just getting the courage right now to write fanfiction …oh! By the way this is another high school fanfic…but other than that ENJOY MY FICCY:D and please review afterwards :**

**Summary: Kaoru is a newbie in Tokyo and tries to adapt. Back in Okinawa, yeah I know she lives in Tokyo in the series but just go along with me here alright! she use to live a perfect life of popularity. Now, she meets the keshingumi; who use to be one bad-ass gang, but they learned their lesson and are just rebellious misfits. Let's see how this combination turns out…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own the Rurouni Kenshin series or any songs, bands, movies, or other shows that I might happened to mention here. BUT! I do own some OCs I might introduced and places I might make up XD**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

High School Sweethearts: Ch.1- Here's Kaoru!

A young Japanese girl stared pensively out the window of the yellow cab as the city of Tokyo was getting closer in view. Her beautiful raven hair was tied up into a high ponytail, as her sparkling, deep blue eyes stared at the moving scenery. She was completely in her own little world letting thoughts absorb her. A sigh escaped her luscious lips.

She was feeling a little upset that she had to move from Okinawa to Tokyo. After all, every move is hard on a person. Her life was so perfect back there since she one of the girls everyone else wants to be at school and having the least bit of drama at home. Then, everything went downhill once her father died. Not only was she sad about leaving her great social life and all her closest friends, but also because she was still dealing the lost of her beloved father.

Suddenly, her thinking was interrupted with a familiar ring tone. She jumped slightly at the unexpected sound as she answered her cell phone. "Hello?" her gentle voice managed to say.

"Good afternoon, Kaoru. I expect your arrival quite soon," an old voice on the other line answered. It was as kind sounding as hers and very cheerful as well.

A small smile appeared on Kaoru's pleasant face at the sound of a loved one. "Yes, Dr. Genzai, I'm just entering the city," she replied back

"Well I just called to tell you that your things already arrived at your house. I told the movers to set it inside. I'm sorry I can't be there to welcome you, but the clinic is very busy today"

"Oh no, it's okay. Don't worry about it. Thank you"

"Okay, I hope you like it here, Kaoru,"

"Thanks Doctor, bye," she replied cheerfully and ended the call.

Her father had left her under the care of Dr. Genzai, who was the family doctor and a very dear family friend. Though he had moved to Tokyo about a year ago; which is why the move was necessary. She, however, obediently followed to this agreement in her father's will. She was now moving into a dojo. She wanted to live there instead of his home to honor the memories of her dad since he was the creator of the Kamiya Kasshinryu style, and had taught her the style back in her childhood. Luckily, and quite ironically, it was right beside the doctor's house.

"Kamiya-san, we're here" the cab driver announced as her stopped in front of the wooden dojo. He turned to the girl he was speaking to, awaiting a response.

She gave him a happy nod. "Thank you, sir," Kaoru politely replied and paid him. He bid adieu and drove off.

Kaoru stood before her new home, and took a moment to let it all soak in. The dojo wasn't too big or too small. It looks about two stories and was at the corner of the street. It was made of wood from roof to floor, giving it an authentic look. She inserted the silver key into the sliding front door, slid it, and entered.

Inside the furniture was already laid out in the rooms they were suppose to be in, but a pile of boxes was piled in the middle of the room. Kaoru sighed once more, but this time it was more of a "oh great I gotta work my butt off now" sigh.

**-x-A Few Hours Later-x-**

Kaoru had gotten about half of her new house set up already. She wiped some sweat of her forehead, and grinned proud at what she had accomplished so far. Though, she was very tired and flopped down onto her bed. Her head landed on something hard, so she pulled it out whatever it was from underneath her. It was a photo album.

The raven haired girl forced her body to go onto its stomach as she began to flip through the pages. Her blue orbs fell on a picture of her two best friends and herself.

Kaoru was in the middle, her arms around each of them with a genuine smile on her face. She was wearing a yellow two piece bikini with small white polka dots. Her hair was in its signature ponytail with clear shades perched on top of her head. On her left was her best girl friend, Kira. Kaoru had always thought Kira as a goddess, especially since they were both considered the closest thing to one at school.

Kira had a beautiful model figure of a size three waist, the perfect curves, and filled in all the right places. She was tall thanks to her lovely structured legs and had radiant blonde hair with black roots that flowed down to her waist. Kira knew she was gorgeous, and always made sure she showed it off. Almost every guy had to desire to be with her, and she gave a turn to all of those who were worthy. Kaoru didn't really like the fact that Kira was so…"generous"…but all she wanted was for her friend to be happy, and Kira was just happy the way she was.

On Kaoru's right in the picture was her dear childhood friend, Hiro, but Kaoru liked him more than that. Hiro had mastered the whole "tall, dark, and handsome" look; which all the girls fell fir back home. He was always considered a cutie in their childhood and he turned into a hottie as they grew up. He has chocolate brunette hair that was in layers until the back of his neck. He was gifted with crystal light blue eyes that you could get lost in forever, and godlike muscled tanned body; top with a six pack and all the works. Kaoru had developed the biggest crush for him around fifth grade, though she was never able to confess her feelings for him.

Kaoru let her eyes close to stop the tears coming pouring out, but it also let memories flow into the room.

**-x-dream affect-x-**

"OH MY GOD! I'm gonna miss you soo much Kaoru!" a blonde teenage girl exclaimed with the said girl in a tight hug. Even though it was obvious that she was really upset, she bit her bottom lip trying to it in.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kira! I dunno what I'll do without you guys," Kaoru replied burying her head into the blonde's shoulders. She didn't want to cry, but it was so hard not to.

"Come on now, don't cry" a male voice spoke to her. The handsome brunette placed his hand on Kaoru's shoulder as she sobbed softly onto the other girl. She looked up to him once the hand rested on her shoulder. He smiled weakly at her, don't wanting her to cry anymore.

Kaoru felt more tears drawing to her eyes, and immediately ran into the arms of guy she was gonna miss the most. "Hiro, I…" she began and looked up at a pair of sad blue eyes staring down at her. He stroked her hair as he waited for the rest of her statement. Dark blue met crystal blue, and for a few moments that seemed like forever, they just stared at one another; wanting to never let go of that moment. Kaoru turned away and rubbed her tears away. "…I'm gonna really miss you…" she finally said.

What seemed like gravity drew them into a hug, and the other girl joined in too. They soon heard words that they were afraid to hear: "Passengers of Flight J15. Please broad flight to Tokyo now." They all turned to the passage way that would separate them. "That's me, good bye you guys. I love you always," Kaoru breathe out and ran towards the direction, not wanting more tears to come out. Before she entered, she took a last look at her best friends in the world. She waved them a goodbye, and they waved back.

**-x- Back to the present now!-x-**

That moment was soon ruined by a loud grumble from her stomach "Heh. All that work sure does build up an appetite," she said to herself while rubbing her tummy. And with that she called up the doctor to find out the nearest fast food place, and was on her way.

**---x---x---x---**

Kaoru walked into the busy hamburger joint. She looked up at the menu that hung up on the wall behind the counter. She decided to pick number 3: a chicken sandwich combo. She placed her order and waited for her number to be called.

She began to plan out the rest of the work waiting for her at home until something caught her eye. Two familiar little brunette girls were playing with the toys they received form their kids' meals. One of them had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, two strands that fell to each shoulder were styled into braids, and she looked like the older one out of the two. The younger little girl had her short brown hair tied up into pigtails, and her eyes had a certain happy natured twinkle to them.

Kaoru then realized that the two girls were staring back at her. And within a blink, they were right beside her, hugging her excitedly. "YAY! Glad you're finally here, Kaoru!" they cheered.

Kaoru let out a light laugh. "Glad to see you too, Ayame and Suzume," she hugged them back happily.

They began to throw questions at her that she couldn't really keep up. But then a new voice came into the scene. "Ayame? Suzume? Where'd you go?" a male voice called out.

"We're over here!" Ayame, the older one, yelled back as they were both perched on Kaoru's lap.

"Oh who are you?" Kaoru asked as the owner of the voice revealed himself.

"Hello, I'm Kenshin Himura."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Saa-chan: oki doki! I'll end it there! So…tell me what'cha think:D even though it wasn't a lot so far…I didn't even really like it myself since it was the first chapter…but if I get a lot of reviews then the next chapter will come! ;**


	2. No One Can Escape Judgement

**Saa-chan**: **i'm soooo sorry this took awhile! i usually take a long time cuz of distractions & all but then my laptop crashed! xP so yeah..this took quite a long time and sadly i can't promise that it wont happen again :P BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS:D so nothing left to say but on with the ficcy! x)**

**Disclaimer: Saa-chan no own Rurouni Kenshin characters :P but i do own any OCs in here:D**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**HighSchool Sweathearts: Ch.2- No One Can Escape Judgement**

"Hello, I'm Kenshin Himura" said the teenaged boy as he added a bow to his introduction.

Kaoru sweatdropped along with making a confused face. She was just found it odd that he bowed because peopel dont usually do that unless it really formal or they're just really old. Though it was an ancient custom, she did admire his politeness. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kaoru Kamiya," the blue eyed girl smiled while making the same gesture of bowing since he did it.

Though, when both their upper bodies tried to get back to the normal standing position,the redhead collided with the raven hair one; causing them to let out an "Ouch!" then rubbed the injured spot. Ayame and Suzume began to laugh at their clumsiness,and soon Kenshin and Kauro found it funny as well. Their laugher faded and they were locked into a gaze at one another.They both smiled.

Number 73! Your order's up!" the counter girl yelled. Kaoru turned around, "Oh, that's me," she stated, and quickly waled over to where her food was to hide the little bit of pink in her cheeks._"What the hell was that about!"_ she mentally panicked, but calmed down not to far after.

Still feeling a bit uncomfortable, the raven hair girl decided it'd be best for her to go back home. "Well...Sorry to end this so soon but I have to go!" she said once she returned to the trio.

"Oh yeah...Dr.Genzai was talking about you, you just moved in today huh?" Kenshin inquired and got a simple "mmm-hmm!" for an answer. He look at the clock and realized he had to be getting back too, "Ayame-chan! Suzume-chan! We gotta go,too!"

"Can we walk home with you Kaoru?" Ayame asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah! It's right next to yours anyway!" her sister soon joined in.

The blue eyed girl looked at the two, then to their male baby-sitter. "Sure," she answered the two now bubbly little girls. "That is..if it's alright with you!" Kaoru added turning to the redhead boy.

"Of course," he smiled.

-x-x-x-

As they walked down the empty sidewalk, the two children played a game to themselves as they waled in front while the two teens tag along behind. The sun was going down; which gave the sky that orange color. Cars passed along with a refreshing breeze every now and then. The only sound was on the road and the chatter of the girls but aside from that an endless silence hung around Kenshin and Kaoru.

"So..." Kaoru started as the conversation starter "How do you know Dr.Genzai?"

"I guess you can say he's just a good friend of mine, and soon became a babysitter for these two" Keshin replied while he kept staring in the direction they were heading.

"That use to be my job," the raven hair girl stated.

"So I've heard..." Keshin responded. He noticed at the corner of his eye that she raised an questioning eyebrow at his remark, "Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan have been so anxious to see you that they couldn't stop talking about you. They really admire you, talking about how cool you were and all."

"Well..." She began, but Kenshin at the moment started to analyze Kaoru. He used that one talent that most people have where you can still talk to people, yet your mind was off in a different place. He, personally, didn't find the girl as "cool" as what he's heard of her simply because she was clearly wasn't his type. Though he usually went by the o'l "Dont judge a book by its cover" saying, he could tell that she would fit right in with the rest of the preppy kids. But he would admit, she's beautiful. Her hair,black as night, was tied into a simple ponytail as her skin was white as snow, yet her lovely, dark blue orbs shine perfectly with her genuine smile. Her aqua, tight shirt was long enough to be considered a dress, and had a white, tight jacket that only cover her chest area over it with a matching white belt hanging of her jeans. Even though, it was obivious that she belonged with the preppies, Kenshin sensed something different about her.

His thoughts were soon interupted by the realization that they reached they're destination. All three girls were running into the arms of an old man; it was Dr.Genzai. The violet eyed boy gave a little wave to the old man as he was approaching.

"Well Keshin, i can't thank you enough for taking care of my grandaughters and escorting Kaoru back home" Dr.Genzai said graciously.

"No trouble at all doctor," He smiled. The was a getting lower, and he had to get going.

"Would you like to join us for dinner? It's the least I can do!"

"Actually I think I should be going," Keshin replied noticing the time. "Take care doc! See ya later Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan!" They bid their goodbyes, but Keshin notice he forgot to say a farewell to the new girl."Oh and it was nice meeting you, Kaoru-san.We should hang out sometime." He courteously said.

"Yeah, that'd be nice..bye," She politely replied. As Kenshin walked off, Kaoru noticed that he was a really handsome guy. Though, she did find him rather strange looking with his fire red hair in a low ponytail. He wore a black blazer and a plain white t-shirt that hid his thin, but muscular body. She also noticed that his jeans that had a silver chain hanging on the side weren't as baggy as the boys she was use to seeing were, and that his Chuck Taylor converse were flithy. But Kaoru did love that he had violet eyes that you could get lost in. She was use to cool looking guys, but Kenshin was truly one of a kind, and even though they were from different worlds, she was had a feeling that they would become close friends.

Kaoru's eyes widened as she saw Kenshin stop and enter a plain,white door.

"He's live across the street!" she outbursted in shock that he was that close.

_"Yep...we'll be close alright.."_ she thought to herself.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Saa-chan: uhm...sorry it was short.and sorry for any mispellings,grammar errors,and anything else that might bug you...since all my stuff got deleted i wrote this overnight so i'm tired and sleepy and not all here...y'kno..?**

**but please...**

**REEEEEEEEEEAD & REEEEEEEEEEVIEW! x)**


End file.
